<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Care of My Girl by fandomscombine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663977">Taking Care of My Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine'>fandomscombine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oliver Wood x Reader Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Oliver Wood Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Wholesome, Worried Boyfriend, caring boyfriend, sick reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is sleep deprived and exhausted. She finally gets some rest but missed the match.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Wood/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oliver Wood x Reader Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking Care of My Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've decided to post my fanfic works here as well, since they would be easier to find her on AO3 with their tagging system and all than on tumblr, where once it's covered by newer fics/posts it'll be harder to find.</p><p>It's a parallel-ish to my 1st Oliver Wood fic in which the reader takes care of Oliver ~Through Sickness and in Health~ Oliver Wood x Ravenclaw! Reader<br/>I hope you all like it and I'd love to hear what you think of it!</p><p>Original date posted on Tumblr: July 24 2020<br/>My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine<br/>Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oliver hasn’t seen his girlfriend y/n much this week, which is understandable as there was a potions test set earlier today and knowing y/n, you would have been studying all week-typical Ravenclaw.</p><p>Of course he wished that you received great results, but boy is he missing spending time with you. You spent the Friday afternoon catching up with each other and sharing to the other how their week went. Soon it was dinner time though your couple’s time together is once again cut short, this time because of the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice.</p><p>‘You almost done babe?’ Oliver asked</p><p>‘Almost’ you replied</p><p>‘Okay, I just have to grab my broom and I see you outside yea?’ kissing your forehead.</p><p>You grabbed his arm before he could walk away any further. ‘Actually Ollie, I’m quite tired. I think I wanna go to bed early today.’</p><p>Oliver’s smile falters a little bit though not because he was sad that you won’t be there cheering him on during practices like you always do-well maybe he was initially but saw your exhausted face and dark circles cause from your intense studying lately.</p><p>‘It’s totally fine sweetheart’ wrapping you in a tight warm hug. ‘Your health comes first, just get some rest and drink plenty of water okay?’ He says whilst scanning your face. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow then, sweet dreams.’ With that he kisses your lips before turning to leave.</p><p>—</p><p>‘The winner is Gryffindor!’ shouted Lee.</p><p>Oliver is over the moon, they had won, which means they just have to win one more match to win the House Cup!</p><p>As fly towards his team to celebrate their victory, Oliver couldn’t help but to look to the stands once more, scanning for your figure -The Ravenclaw stand, nope nothing. The Gryffindor stand too has no sign of you. The Hufflepuff stand, nada. In desperation he looks on the Slytherin stand, the opponent of today’s match, still nothing.</p><p>Oliver is the first one out of the locker room, all freshen up. He promised the team that he’ll be there for the celebratory party later in the common room. Now only one thing matters to him-You. Why weren’t you in the audience? Did something happen? This was the first that you hadn’t come to one of his matches. It was unusual, it made him worry.</p><p>Or maybe he just didn’t see you. Maybe you were there and are just waiting for him in the courtyard-nope. He check the Great H-no, once again. But he did see some of your fellow year Ravenclaws.</p><p>‘Umm…excuse me, but have any of you seen y/n?’</p><p>‘Last time I saw her, she was in the common room’ said the boy on the left.</p><p>‘Thanks’ Oliver said and sprinted off-then he remembered that he didn’t know the password to the Ravenclaw Common room.</p><p>‘You came back cause you realised that you don’t know our password, didn’t you?’ Smirked the girl on the right.</p><p>‘yea’ he puffed, a bit out of breath</p><p>The two Ravenclaw stood up and the boy said ‘here, we’ll help you get in’</p><p>The way up to the West tower seem to take ages but once they got in the common room, Oliver quickly ran up to your dorm.</p><p>And when he did, Oliver regretted slamming the door open. You were curled up in your bed and looking like you just woken up.</p><p>‘Oh fuck!’ you exclaimed. Rubbing your eyes, trying to see clear on who in the world dare barge in and woken you.</p><p>Realizing that it was just your boyfriend, you smiled ‘Morning babe’</p><p>Oliver let out a chuckle ‘more like afternoon really.’</p><p>Your eyes go wide, everything is sudden in focus ‘AFTERNOON?!!!??’ staring at him, hoping that he was joking ‘What do you mean afternoon??’</p><p>Oliver is now on the floor doubling down over your confusion.</p><p>You look to your bedside table and there written clear as day on your alarm clock ‘2:17pm’</p><p>‘Oh crap’</p><p>‘Oh yes crap’ Oliver muttered in between laughter</p><p>‘Ollie, I missed your match! I’m so sorry!’</p><p>Walking towards you and trying to fit himself next to you. ‘No worries y/n, it’s all alright.’  ‘Though I don’t know how you’ve managed to sleep well into the afternoon.’ he teased.</p><p>‘Oh shut up! I was really sleep deprived.’</p><p>‘And I was really y/n deprived’ he said cheekily. ‘I missed you’</p><p>‘I missed you too’</p><p>After a while Oliver started to get up.</p><p>‘Aye where are you going?’ stretching your arms out to him. ‘I want more cuddle time!’</p><p>‘As much as I love to y/n, you haven’t yet eaten anything today.—ah ah not the pouty face!’ Pointing at you. ‘come y/n let’s go to lunch, you gotta eat something. I don’t what you getting sick.’</p><p>Hearing that made your heart beat faster.</p><p>Intertwining his hand with yours, you both set off to the Great Hall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>